Thund-O-Storm
Thund-O-Storm is the 2nd episode and is a B-Part episode in Odd Squad. The A-Part is Sprayed O. The main lesson it teaches is about percentages and probability. Plot: The thund-O has hit. It hits agents 2 O or less into a werewolf. Who can ever save the day? Script: Women: Oh thanks Odd Squad for coming! Whenever I sleep on this sofa, it turns me around. Agent Oriole: The sleep-your-own-wayinator? Agent Olfan: Nah, it won't work. Look, this sofa has the label that says "only sleep north". Women: Okay! Agent Oriole: Have a nice day, ma'am. (Slips into tubes) O'Dell: Olfan and Oriole! Hi! Agent Olfan: Hot day, huh, O'Dell? Agent Oriole: Olfan, it's minus 19 degrees out there. O'Dell: Yeah, Oriole's right. Agent Olfan: Really? It's pretty hot outside even with this light jacket. Agent Oriole: (shrugs) Oh well. (Thunder hits at O'Dell) O'Dell, turned to a werewolf: Awooooooo! Agent Olfan: (screams) What in the world happened?!? Agent Oriole: I don't know, partner. Ms.O: Agents! Quick come inside! Agent Oriole and Olfan: Yes, Ms.O. (In Ms.O's office) Ms.O: (showing video clip) This is the thunder-O. Agent Olfan: Never heard of it. Ms.O: (sighs) The thing THAT HIT O'DELL. Agent Oriole and Olfan: (in agreement) Ohhhh! Ms.O: It hits anyone with 2 Os or less in their name and turns them into a werewolf. Agent Olfan: Like Olaf? Agent Olaf: (From outside) Awooooo! Ms.O: Yes, he got hit witha Thund-O bolt right before he joined. And in reality, it affects people with one O forty percent more often than people with 2. Agent Oriole: Really? Great! Agent Olfan: Wait, forty percent? What does that even mean? Agent Oriole: Percentages are a way of measuring how much of something there is. There are about 200 agents in this Squad, right? Agent Olfan: Right... Agent Oriole: In another office I read about that was hit with the Thund-O storm, there were 200 agents. A hundred got hit, and out of those 100, 70 had only one O in their names. The other 30 had two O's. Agent Olfan: I'm following you... Agent Oriole: 70 is 40 more than 30. So, an agent with a one-O name is more likely to be hit than a two-O name. And you are more likely to be hit than me. Agent Olfan: (screams like a girl) Ahhhh! (A thunder about to hit Olfan but misses) Agent Olfan: (screams even louder) AHHHH! Ms.O: Nice moves. (Thunderstorm hits Oriole) Agent Oriole, now a werewolf: Awooooo! Agent Olfan: NOW WHAT?! My partner is a werewolf! Ms.O: I dunno. Agent Olfan: Wait a sec - there's only one person who can help. Ms.O: Who? Agent Olfan: Oscar's teddy! Ms.O: (growls) GRRRRR... Oodonian: (madly) Hiiii. Ms.O: (happily) Hi Oodonian! Oodonian: You know I hate smiles. Ms.O: I'm the boss here. Oodonian: Well bye. Agent Olfan: (thinking and randomly counting) WAIT NO! Oodonian come 'ere! Oodonian: What. Agent Olfan: You can stop the Thunder-O! You have 3 Os and you are immune to it! Oodonian: Cool. Ms.O: NOW GO! Oodonian: But I'm a scientist. Ms.O: Oscar did it, so can YOU (the you echos) Oodonian: K, Ms.O. (Outside is a thundercloud with a big O label on it) Oodonian: Wassup. Thunder-O: (Growls and shoots thunders) Oodonian: Haha. Now can I ask you something? How many thunderbolts do you have? Thunder-O: Most likely 90. Why. (Shoots again) Oodonian: (dodging the thunder) Now how many bolts do you shoot at a time? Thunder-O: (Growling very loud then shoots it) 3 TIMES. Oodonian: Got it. Start shooting) Thunder-O: PEOW-PEOW-PEOW. Oodonian: (Whispering to him self) He is most likely to shoot 30 times, so for 15 minutes I get a shower of thunder. (A while later) Thunder-O: Ooh I have a big one coming. Oodonian: WAIT YOU SHOULDN'T. You only said you had 90. Thunder-O: I said it was most likely meaning there is still a chance I have one more. Oodonian: Well, shields up! Thunder-O: (Shocks it on him while Oodonian vibrates restlessly) ZZZZCHZZCH. Oodonian: Enough of it. Now for a big SQUEEZE TO GET RID OF YOU. (Squeezes it) (At HQ) Ms.O: Well done Oodonian. Dr. O: Ms.O, the Thunder-O dropped a bottle and I extracted it to create a cure for the disease. Ms.O: Drink up werewolves. (Olaf, O'Dell and Oriole all drink) All, turned to normal: Yeah! Agent Olfan: My partner! Agent Oriole: It's good to be back, bud. Dr.O: WHAT'S NEXT?!? Agent Olfan: Nothing is. (End of credits) Category:Fan Episodes